


Jesse Speaks Up

by virginiaclemmpoe



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Pan Jesse, nb bisexual lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginiaclemmpoe/pseuds/virginiaclemmpoe
Summary: Jesse asks Lake to a school dance, but they turn him down. That sounds like a negative summary but this totally is a Jesse/Lake story. mostly just a bit of fluff. Lake is nonbinary in this and it takes place about a year or so after Lake escapes the train.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay/Lake
Comments: 30
Kudos: 95





	Jesse Speaks Up

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jesse/Lake platonically or romantically, but I haven't seen even a single fic for the two in the romantic sense so I decided to throw my own hat into the ring. I'm not planning on continuing this (chronic illness makes it hard to keep up with updating fics) but I would appreciate any feedback as well as links to other Jesse/Lake works! Also, I want to give credit to this tumblr post: https://allnewalldifferentwildspider.tumblr.com/post/190276376346/lake-and-jesse-kisslake-wow-youre-a-really for inspiring me, I was having a lot of trouble coming up with an idea for this couple until I saw this!
> 
> I do not own Infinity Train, this was just written for fun. :3

“Hey, Lake?” Jesse knocked at the frame of their open door. “Mom says dinner in 20. And…..” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his shoes. After a rather pregnant pause, Lake started giggling. They shut their computer and stood, approaching Jesse with mischief in their eyes. 

“And what? And you and Nate managed to break something else you need help covering up?” They asked, folding their arms in front of their chest. Jesse shook his head, still looking at the floor instead of them. 

“No!” Jesse insisted, crossing his arms, but the fire faded from his voice almost immediately. “Hey….I um, I wanted to ask you something.” His voice shook a little and Lake dropped their smile, leaning over to get a better view of Jesse’s flushed cheeks. 

“Jesse?” Lake gave him a reassuring smile. “Jesse, you can ask me anything you want.” He looked so nervous, they wondered if he had been thinking about this while he was at school. “You’re my best friend, remember?” They thought that would help, but Jesse winced at their question. 

“I….oh, Lake, I’m sorry! I….I don’t want to….I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” They’d been living together for a year now and he’d been their rock for that entire time. He’d helped them with a job and supported their coming out as nonbinary, even held them whenever they’d had nightmares. “I just…..I…..I really like you, Lake. And I’m attracted to you, I mean, and….there’s a dance at school-”

“Would I have to wear a dress?” This question seemed to catch Jesse off guard, and he glanced up at them. Lake wasn’t smiling or frowning, so he continued, 

“NO! No no no, absolutely not, I don’t want you to wear a dress. I mean, unless you want- I want you to wear whatever you’re most comfortable wearing. I just….I wanna spend time with you. On a date.” He wasn’t looking at Lake, his face flushed up to his ears. He sounded terrified, but Lake supposed that must be because he was. Still, they stepped forward and took his hands, pressing a shy kiss to his cheek. 

“I’d love to go on a date with you.” Jesse’s eyes widened and he looked up to see a smiling Lake, a faint blush spreading over their cheeks. “But….I’m not sure if a school dance….” Jesse’s expression fell and Lake rushed to recover his smile, “It’s not the dance or you, Jesse, it’s the other students. I know that we’ve attended some events together without a problem, but it…..people have made comments about me before, remember? I’m not sure I want to open us up to harassment, but I don’t want to be uncomfortable either.” Jesse considered this- it was true that they had encountered some problems with his classmates and people in town before, and he didn’t want Lake to be uncomfortable….

“No dance, then.” Jesse gave them a little hug, wrapping his arms around their waist tentatively. “Where do you want to go, then? We can go to that little cafe you like so much, maybe.” Lake leaned into Jesse’s touch; they were well used to casual touches by now and had been craving Jesse’s touch in a not-so-casual way for a while. Little sparks of excitement lit up in their belly as they leaned their face against his collarbone.

“Hmm…..” They pretended to consider. “Well...will you buy me a hot chocolate?” Jesse’s proximity was definitely an adjustment, Lake biting their lower lip when a turn of their head resulted in their cheek brushing against his. Jesse grinned, 

“And as many double chocolate chocolate chip cookie sandwiches as you like! Only the um, only the best for you, my fine metal...date companion?” His voice grew quiet as a fierce flush spread over his features. Lake was surprised to feel how warm his cheeks were as Jesse groaned at his flubbed joke, burying his head in the crook of Lake’s neck and shoulder. Lake giggled, reaching up to pet his hair. 

“I….I’m sorry, I’m just….relieved, I guess. And really, really happy, Lake, seriously.” He gave them a little squeeze around the middle. “I’m still….taking it all in. It’s…”

“New. A new normal. I know, it’s...a lot.” Lake leaned their head against Jesse’s, glad they’d grown it out so they could do this without giving Jesse a nasty injury. “But I have you, so I know I’m gonna figure it out.” They admitted quietly as they ran their fingers through his hair, pausing when Jesse looked up at them in surprise. He was clearly touched by what they’d said, but it was clear he wanted to take the moment somewhere else when he glanced at their lips. 

His expression seemed to ask for permission when he looked Lake in the eye. Lake resisted the impulse to nibble their bottom lip and merely gave Jesse a smile and a little nod. He took his cue, leaning in to press a shy, sweet kiss to Lake’s lips. It was honestly a million times better than anything Lake had imagined, Jesse’s soft lips and the gentle brush of his fingertips against their cheek nearly causing their heart to ache with how sweet it all was. They smiled at him when they pulled away, resting their forehead against his, enjoying the moment. It was a few minutes before Lake spoke up, 

“You know, Jesse….you’re a good kisser.” Lake kissed the tip of his nose and Jesse smiled, sitting up a bit. 

“Really?” He asked. Lake nodded, 

“A really good kisser, like...wow.” 

“Heh, well, I mean, I guess….kissing you just comes naturally?” Jesse was so flushed that the tips of his ears were practically glowing. He looked unsure of his statement, concerned he might seem too forward, but Lake chuckled appreciatively. 

“Okay, that was cute. I’m kinda jealous, Mirror Jesse got to kiss you way before I did.” They smirked, Jesse nearly sputtering his objection.

“I told you that wasn’t me! I didn’t- I don’t do that!” He insisted. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. You’re cute when you get all flustered.” Lake admitted, giving Jesse another quick peck on the lips. “There, forgiven?” 

Jesse hummed in consideration, checking the clock to make sure they still had some time before dinner. He pulled Lake closer, kissing them again with his lips parted just a bit, his eyes holding a bit of hunger in their gaze. 

“Forgiven. But...m’not sure that was enough to kiss it better.” He admitted with a mischievous grin. Lake rolled their eyes with a smile. 

“Let’s kiss it better, then.”


End file.
